Mobile audio recording devices typically use a single mono microphone to record sounds or a pair of coincident microphones that are centrally located. For portability, it may be desirable to reduce the size of such mobile audio recording devices. As the size of the mobile audio recording devices is reduced, however, the microphones may not record realistic sounds.
Binaural recording devices can record or capture sound using two microphones that are arranged as if each microphone were a human ear. The so-captured recording can be subsequently played back to reproduce ambient effects to the listener. For example, the binaural recording can produce a three-dimensional impression of sound.